Kiss it better
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: Jinx past is anything but a good one. She can't shake the screams of her mother. The smell of blood. As the memories replay over and over agian in her brain. Her tears falling like rain. The only things she can find comfert in is in the boy holding her...


**This is one of my more depressing stories... I hope you don't cry ;( I got this idea listening to the song 'kiss it better' by he is we**

**I don' t own Teen Titans or the song**

**The first paragragh in the story is not connected to the song... It's basicly the opening to the fic. The story paragraph following each section of the song is the flash backs of Jinx's childhood connecting to the lyrics before. hope that clears any confusion XD**

Jinx stood silently in her room. Watching the cold rain fall outside her window. She felt wet tears run down her face. Not even attempting to dry them. It was night's like this where her nightmare's came back to haunt her. Memories of blood... Death... Tears... And loss.

She should have listended to her mother. She told Jinx because of her powers people would come after her. But she left the house anyway that night to watch the metershower with her best friend Derek. They came so quicky... Forcing her to the ground as she screamed. Her powers lighting up her eyes to a dark pink. They only laughed about it. Hissing to her how her powers wanted to be used. Thrn her mother came... Trying to save her.

_He sits in his cell,  
And he lays on his bed.  
Covers his head and closes his eyes.  
He sees a smoking gun,  
And the coward he ran.  
And in his arms is the bleeding,  
Love of his life._

Her mother screamed at the man to stop. To let her go. The knife apeared soon after that. Her mother screamed... A horrid sound that still echo's in Jinx's ears when she was alone. The scream as the blade rammed into her mother's heart. The blood pooled round as the dark man yanked the knife out. Her mother's brown eyes turned dark... The sicking thud of her body hitting the cold eart forever burned into Jinx's mind. Her father came then. And held her mother... She watched as he sobbed into her mother's hair. As she fought for her last breath.

_And she cries,  
Kiss it all better,  
I'm not ready to go.  
It's not your fault love,  
You didn't know, you didn't know._

Her mother mearling looked up to her husband. Soft tears painting her pale face. She quietly whispered to him to kiss it all better. That was her favorite saying. A kiss could heal all wounds. Her father huffed as she fought for every ragged breath. She told him she didn't want to die. Didn't wan't to leave me and him alone. He cried that if he only had been faster... She shushed him. Saying there was nothing he could have done. That it wasn't his fault. They hadn't known the dangers of the enemie. Her eyes then glazed over... The rain started to fall.

_Her hands are so cold,  
And he kisses her face.  
And says "Everything will be all right".  
He noticed the gun,  
And his rage grew inside.  
He said "I'll avenge my lover tonight"._

Jinx screamed at her father to save her... But he mearly hugged her mother's cold dead body. Kissing her forehead slightly... Whispering that everything would be okay. He didn't flinch as the man dragged Jinx away.

_And she cried,  
Kiss it all better,  
I'm not ready to go.  
It's not your fault love,  
you didn't know, you didn't know._

Her mother's last words echoed in her ears as the man took Jinx to a empty wearhouse. He glared at her... Saying her evil power would help him get what he wanted. She didn't want to help him. She wanted her mother... But she fell apart as the knife still dripping with her mother's blood tugged at her throat. She thought it was over... When she heard her dad scream break the dreadful silence. She heard a omnimouse bang... A thick hot liquid sprayed her face. And the man fell to the floor in a slump.

_Now he sits behind prison bars,  
25 to life and she's not in his arms.  
He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart,  
Of the back of a man who tore his world apart._

He shot the man who killed her. Through the back. Strait in to the heart. He killed the man who tore her world apart. He was in prison now. Behind steel iron bars. But his last words to her still sliced open raw wounds in her heart when she thought of them. He told her it was _her_fault. If she hadn't left the house that night. If she wasn't born with her demonic powers. Her mother wound't have had to try to save her. It was her fault he rmother was dead. And Jinx belived him.

_He holds onto a memory,  
All it is, is a memory.  
hey, hey._

There was nothing left but a dark abyss in Jinx's heart. All she and her father had left was the memory of her mother's voice. Everything else was burned by the rest of the bad men. The men who wanted her... who killed her mother. All that was left was memories and ash.

_He cries,  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me._

Jinx had to leave... There was nothing else left for her there. Nothing but dark blood ridden memories. She was alone. She remembered the nights when her powers shaddered her glass figurines. Her glass unicorns. Her very innocence. Her mother would hold her as she cried. Begging her mother not to leave her until she was asleep. Her mother promised even when her eyes cloed she wouldn't leave. That she would alwayd be there. Well where was she now. Jinx was alone in the world... With no one to hold her when the terrifiny images re-played in her mind.

_Kiss it all better,  
I'm not ready to go.  
It's not your fault love,  
You didn't know, you didn't know._

She found a home in Brother Blood. Where she could learn to comtrol her powers. He never was a real father though. He would never kiss her fore head when the night terror's came. He mearly told her it was a dream and to go back to sleep. Leaving her in the cold dark room. Where light never dissolved the dark.

_(Kiss it all better.)  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until i fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
(kiss it all better.)  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me._

Then she met Kid Flash. He brought her life when all was dead. Even now as salty tears stained her glass face he held her. Whispering softly in her ears. Promising to never leave. And she believed him. Many nights like this he had stayed by her as the memories shook her. The tears consumed her. One day she would be ready to tell him of her past. And find the deep comfort in his words. But for now all she needed from him was not to leave. Which he never did.

**Hope you liked! Please review! **


End file.
